


The Avengers (Behind the scenes)

by peoplers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Multi, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplers/pseuds/peoplers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are probably the stereotypical Avenger characters but whatever. TAKING REQUESTS WITH THE LISTED CHACTERS. (I own nothing)</p><p>On break till I get a new laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request musts

Hey so this will be my first time doing one shots and requests and I'm open to much but only with the relationships that are posted sooo. I'm hoping not to do anything extremely kinky but if that's what you really want...  
This will NOT be a reader/character one shot series. If you request a story request a the name of your Oc with it. Here is the list of relationships I'm open to doing:  
Steve/ Oc  
Bucky/Oc  
T'Challa/Oc  
Peter/ Oc  
Wanda/Oc  
Pietro/Oc  
Natasha/Oc  
Bucky/Oc/Steve  
Pietro/Oc/Wanda

I don't care which gender or sexuality but if you want it specific you need to tell me specifically.  
Thank you, suggest away!!


	2. Sexual loopy gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CUPCAKEQUEEN:  
> "Can you do a fix where T'Challa has to take his excitable wife Semi to the dentist and she comes out all loopy from the anastethic gas and says all the sexual things to him in front of the other Avengers? I'm looking for some humor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect sexual language. Also AN at end.

Semi's point of view  
I excitably had to get my wisdom teeth out. I was very happy that they would stop bothering me once today was over. I remember on the walk through the Avengers facility that my husband, T'Challa was talking to me about how I might come out a little weird from the anesthetic gas they put me on. I just put that aside and we continued to walk to the dental area of the facility. (Yes Tony Stark got an area for dental needs. I don't see why he wouldn't.)  
I remember sitting down with T'Challa holding my hand and telling me he would see me later. He kissed my hand and left. After that I don't really remember anything else.

T'Challa's point of view

After a few hours of my wife Semi's dental procedure, I walked back to get her. She looked adoringly cute with cotton in her mouth and a dazed look to her.  
"Semi?" I asked softly. She looked at me and smirked.  
"Hi T'Challa." She said in an oddly flirty way. Even if she had cotton in her mouth and was confused, she would always be beautiful and seductive to me.  
"Let's go meet back with the other Avengers in the living room." I got another flirty toned 'Ok' in response.  
We walked back with Semi on my arm. When we got there all the Avengers looked up from their conversation to me and Semi with a smile once they saw her.  
"Hey Semi, how did your surgery go?" Steve asked her.  
"Oh well, I don't know I was asleep for the whole thing. I went out like a light. Almost as if I had been doing it with a certain someone for a very long time." She said seductively and my eyes widened. She didn't mean what I think she meant right? The Avengers looked a little shocked but soon filed it down to the fact that she probably didn't know what she was saying and it she didn't think of it in the sexual way.  
We both sat down on the couches, Semi sitting on my lap in a criss cross position. They returned back to their conversation.  
"We were just talking about maybe getting some kind of animal around the facility but Tony keeps saying no." Sam said, disgruntled. Tony was about to retort when Semi replied.  
"But we already have an animal in the facility. Or at least he's an animal in the bedroom, or the kitchen, or the living room." After she said that everyone immediatly got off of the couch except me and Semi.  
"Okay, I think I've heard enough about your sex life already. And seriously, the living room. F.R.I.D.A.Y, order a new couch set." Tony complained.  
"Who said we did it on the couch Tony?" Semi replied. I was beyond embarrassed by now, and by the looks on everyone elses faces, they were either embarrassed like me, or disgusted.  
"Okay, we're going to go now." Bucky said, implying Steve would go with him.  
"Alright, well have fun with your butt stuff." Both Steve and Bucky paused mid step.  
"What? We all know that's what you two are up to." Remind me to never let Semi go on anesthetic gas ever again unless it's a complete and utter must.  
"Oh god, Oh god. It's getting worse. Not only have we heard about a royal's sex life, but we also now know about the ninety year old not so virgins sexual adventures." Tony Stark gets on my nerves sometimes. By the time Tony said that, it gave Bucky and Steve time to escape.  
"Come on, Semi dear. It's time to go to bed." Getting her out of here seemed to be the best decision seeing as I didn't want anymore information on our sex lifes being leaked.  
"Oooo, what are we going to do? The handcuffs? The blindfold? Or maybe the role play? We haven't done that one in a while." Everyone made faces of disgust and they ended up just walking away. I picked her up and we went to our room. She ended up falling right asleep after she got dressed in her sweats. After she fell asleep I did a little light reading then went to sleep with her.  
Semi's point of view  
I woke up in T'Challa and I's bedroom with me lying on his chest. I could hear his breathing and I looked up at him and smiled. That's when I felt the cotton in my mouth and I went to the bathroom to spit it out. I took a shower after that and got dressed and by the time I got back into the bedroom, he had already left. Probably to get breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and when I came to face everyone, they looked away with a red face.  
"What?" I asked. That's when Tony Stark came in with his tablet in hand. He started to walk to me and he showed me a video of when I was hopped up on anesthetics. At the end of the video I was blushing madly.  
"I am so sorry." I said looking at everyone. They just shrugged awkwardly.  
"It's okay, at least now I have a good reason for not wanting us to get a pet. We, or should I say you, already have quite a wild one now don't we Semi?" Tony damn Stark. That's when T'Challa came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Yes, you do." He whispered in my ear and I elbowed him in the gut mildly. I then grumbled my way through the day because of Tony Stark AND, my 'beloved' husband's taunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, i'm really sorry this one was crap. I am not really good at putting humour in my stories. The ones I professionally write include a lot of serious topics like slavery and loss. But I will try to get better so please continue suggesting. Have a nice day!


	3. Gosh Darn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by QueenOfWakanda:  
>  "Could you do one where the reader and Bucky are dating and it's a secret, but the team finds them in the bathroom in a rather "awkward" position *wiggles eyebrows *"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect sexual content. BTW, go and check out QueenOfWakanda's work. It was late so this might suck butt.

James and I had been having a secret relationship, yep there I said it. Yes, James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes. Howling Commando turned Hydra's Winter Soldier Assassin. And who wouldn't fall for the handsome man that he is. Even past his charming good looks and sexiness, James has been through a lot. Being from the tough South was hard and all, but it was like the taste of a bad biscuit compared to perfect gravy with how tortured his life has been. But he pushed through it and now he's an Avenger with his best friend Steve and frenemy Sam.  
We had been together for a good year now and had a deeper more sexual relationship for, about a year now too. We had already been having sexual tension before we got together and when we had our first date and he kissed me at my door, let's just say it wasn't something they would talk about it the 40's...  
I had been recruited on the Avengers a little after James had gotten better and was stable. I had the ability to see the foresee things that I wanted to. That meant I didn't ever have to see anything horrific but I would get a bad feeling if something big (Like Ultron) was going to happen, and could look into it. I was really kept more behind the scenes but they taught me self defense in case anything were to happen. That's where my relationship with James starts. He was the one to teach me new things and gosh darn it, I was obviously not going to last long. Two months later and we were in a sticky situation on the mat and we decided our chemistry was just too much. He asked me the next day if he could take me out and that's where it started.  
Right now though, right now looks like how that date ended though. We were having quality time with the rest of the Avengers when James decided to secretly slide his hand up my thigh during dinner. 'Gosh darn him!' His hands and fingers rose higher and higher until some real dipping fondue happened. If you know what I'm talking about. Dinner turned into living room relaxing and just casual drinking until Jame's hand returned to my thigh when no one was looking.  
He whispered to me to meet him in the bathroom and he leaves to go first. It was kind of like joining the Mile High Club only on the ground. I left to leave to go to the bathroom a few minutes after James left and no one questioned me, probably thinking I was just going to use one of the many Tony Starkarized bathrooms. I know which one he was going to though. I walked to it and met him there... And that's how we ended up with considerably less clothing, his hand in my thick curly hair, lip-locked and limbs tangled. We were in the middle of things, literally, when there came a knock on the door.   
"Buck?" Gosh darn it Rogers!!!  
"Yeah?"   
"I heard some noise in there I was just wondering if you were okay."   
"Yeah I'm good." Yes, all was good until Jame's hand slipped off of the sink he was holding on to, making him rub up against me in a, let's say, not so unpleasurable way. I moaned a bit loudly and it alerted Captain Rogers, and lucky for me, more people showed up.   
"Steve, is Bucky okay?" Asked a soft accented voice I came to know as Wanda Maximoff.  
"I don't know I've heard some rustling and a moan but he said he was fine."  
"Oh god, I don't want to know what tonight's chicken did to Bucky's stomach, but Wanda said I should come."  
"Well yes, you care about him." Replied Wanda, meanwhile I was still stuck in my place but James was biting up my neck and kissing my lips. He probably thought they would just go away soon.  
"Don't try to deny it Sam. I am a telepath remember?"  
"Well oh mighty telepath, why don't you read his mind to find out if he's okay?"  
"Are you kidding me? I am not going to invade his privacy at this moment, he could be doing, private, things." That's when James started using his fingers on the down low. I couldn't hold back another suprise moan.  
"Buck, is everything fine?"  
"Hey has anyone seen Bianca?" A new voice, that belonged to Natasha, asked. GOSH DARN IT!!!  
"She went to the bathroom but hasn't came back for a while." Said ANOTHER voice. Banner. The only thing that could make this worse is-  
"Why are we all gathered near a closed bathroom door. This some kind of bathroom club? And if so, why wasn't I invited?" NOOOO It's Stark.  
"We're looking for Bianca and Bucky, Tony." Said Steve.  
"Well then, you know what that means." As if on que, James then started to pick up the pace and I couldn't help the constant sounds that flowed out of my mouth until I finally reached the peak. The door was then slammed open by Stark.. GOD DAMN IT.  
"Oh look, well isn't it the fortune teller and the robo assasin." Tony looked smug while Banner, Wanda, and Steve looked embarrassed. Wilson and Natasha looked smug though.   
"Oh." Said Wanda.  
"I knew it." Natasha boasted.  
"I always thought you guys were up to something." Grumbled Steve, now a little upset we didn't tell him. I felt a bit bad but ultimately blamed it on James. I have my flaws.  
"Can you please go so I can get myself decent, please?" Everyone left and the two of us got dressed.   
"Sorry." I said pointing down to his little 'problem.'  
"Don't worry doll. We'll fix it later." He said with a smirk and a wink. I rolled my eyes with a smile. We started to walk back down to the living room.  
"I can't believe they caught us."  
" That was the point."  
"Darn you!" I said. We got to the living room where everyone was looking at us except Stark. He then walks up to us with a rectangular box in his hands. He comes up and hands it to me and I realize what the box is when he speaks.  
"Use protection. No need for mini fortune telling cyber-kids bothering us all with their visions." I was mortified while the bastard James smirked. Gosh darn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night... 1:43AM


	4. Drunk Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tastethewind:  
> Ok this is kinda similar to ch 2, but if you don't mind can I request one where t'challas wife has too much to drink and gets touchy Feely?  
> I like Marceline :)She's very serious when handling royal things, guess it could be a night in and she's had too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be shorter and that's because I'm going to bust out another request today. I'm really sorry.

     Drinking was not something I did often. I was an unpredictable person when drunk, despite my serious sober personality. I'm not completely serious though I am capable of being sweet and caring and T'challa loves me for it, he wouldn't marry me otherwise. But I wasn't drinking just because, it was a celebration. Wakanda was celebrating the birth day of the King, my charming husband. I was drinking bourbon because that seemed like the thing to do, sadly for me it was before we had to go see 'team cap' as I liked to call them because of their little fight with 'team Iron Man'. I was driven there separately from my husband because he had matters to attend to so I got there first. I may or may not have been tipsy... Okay drunk.

   "HI!" I shouted. They all looked at me a little funny.

   "Um, hi Marceline." Sam said.

     "Where's T'challa?" Wanda asked.

  "Here. Sorry I am tardy I had matters to attend to." T'challa said and he came up to me and kissed me. He pulled back and had a confused worried expression etched on his face. He leaned down to whisper to me.

  "My queen, have you been drinking?"

  "Mmmm, yes my  _king_." I said while placing a hand on his chest and leaning in quite closely. But before he had time to talk to me, Steve spoke.

  "Your highness, happy birthday." 

   "Thank you Captain Rogers." T'challa greeted back with a smile. We all sat down on the couch except me and T'challa. He sat on the brown recliner and looked at me. 

    "Why don't you sit next to Wanda darling?" Instead of replying or doing what he suggested I decided to sit on his lap.

   "Okay then." Clint commented. They then proceeded to talk about yada yada yada. I don't really remember much cause after a while I blacked out. I woke up in my bed with T'challa beside me. It was dark out signaling me to the fact that it was still night or maybe early morning. I turned to face T'challa.

  "What happened?" I mumbled.

   "Would you really like to know my queen?" He said groggily.

    "Nah it can wait till this hangover passes now," I pushed my finger to his lips. "Shhhhhh." He laughed softly and we went back to bed. I woke up and read the clock. It was passed nine and that meant if I didn't go to the kitchen soon all the food would be gone. I got there and when I entered everyone had a trying not to laugh smile on their lips.

   "What?" I said scooping some eggs and bacon. 

    "Oh nothing. By the way, can you give me some lap dance tricks?" Asked Scott. I glared at him while everyone tried to hold back their snickers.

    "What?" I repeated, totally confused. Wanda then looked at me and moved her fingers as red energy started for my head. Then I saw it. I gave my husband a lap dance.... in front of superheroes. After the vision went away my cheeks blared red and everyone laughed.

  "I'm never drinking again." I murmured.

  "I kinda hope you do, my queen." T'challa whispered in my ear. My goodness.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... I know, crap. Oh well Have a nice day!!!


	5. Just a Cute Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Tastethewind:   
>  Can I request a Sam wilson/ character just being a really cool couple? Her name can be sage w wavy hair, and shes Shorter than him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just got a new puppy and guess what I named him? Leave comment on what you think I named him and it will be in the next update.

Wanda sat at on a stool in the living quarters and sighed looking at to people sitting on the couch. One strong dark arm around a girl with wavy hair who's small in comparison. Steve heard Wanda sigh and asked her what was wrong.

  "Hey Wanda."

  "Hello Steve." She replied back in her thick Sokovian accent. 

   "What's the matter? You look upset."

    "Not upset Steve. Just a little jealous maybe." Steve followed where her gaze laid on Sam Wilson and the newest Avenger Sage. They had been friends when they were children but had separated when they went to high school. They reunited just before the whole superhero civil war and now they were a couple. A very honeymoon faze couple to. (According to Steve who was right down the hall from their bedroom.) 

     _Steve woke up to loud noises from down the hall. Grunts and moans and the sounds of stuff hitting the wall made him worry about his friends' well beings so he got up and went across the hall to check out what was happening and to see if they were okay. So he went to their door and knocked._

_"Sam, Sage? Are you okay." He heard some more grunting and a moan of disappointment come from their room. A  few moments later Sam stuck his head out the door to look at Steve._

_"What is it man? Is Ultron back, is Bucky in Winter Soldier mode?" He asked in a quite mocking voice._

_"No I was wondering if you were okay."_

_"Okay we're fine. But Steve let me ask you a question. If we're fine and you heard Sage and I grunting, groaning, and moaning; things being destroyed, what do you think we were doing?" Sam asks. Steve starts to look embarrassed with an odd look on his face and hopes for the best when he responds._

_"Arguing?" He says slowly._

_"No." Sam replies and just shuts the door in Steve's_ face.

 "Don't be. You'll find someone one day; when the time is right." Steve said reassuringly. He then smiled at Wanda and walked to the loving couple, Wanda following behind. They walked up to the couple watching something on a laptop and realized they were just watching videos of cats.

   "Hello." Wanda said, interrupting their video streaming. The two paused the video and looked up at us simultaneously. It was kinda creepy. They both returned the greeting and acknowledged Steve. 

 "What do you guys want for dinner?" Asked Steve.

  "Oh, Sam and I were actually going to eat by ourselves tonight, like a date." Sage said as she smiled at Sam, him returning the favor. Wanda on the other hand looked sad again, Sage being the empath she is, picked up on it immediately and her head whipped to the side to look at Wanda.

   "What's the matter Wanda?"

   "Oh it is nothing." She denied but Sage gave her a stern look.

    "Oh well, you two have such a great relationship. I just wish I had that too."

    "Oh Wanda you will don't worr-"  
   

     "Wanda, I do not know how to cook this, I was wondering if you could help me, oh. I'm sorry were you talking?" Asked the Vision, who was, interrupting but it was okay. Sam being protective of his girl went to answer.

    "Well actually-"

    "No, not at all." Sage said, pinching Sam lightly.

    "Oh well then Wanda, would you mind assisting me please?"

    "Of course not Vis." She replied. As she walked away, it finally dawned on Sam what you were doing.

    "Oh!" Realization crossing his face. "I'm, an idiot."  
    "Yes but you're my idiot." Sage said turning to face and kiss him while Steve started to scatter.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Sorry? Anyway have a nice day, I will get going on those other requests soon, I swear.....:/


	6. Defending Thy Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For CUPCAKEQUEEN

Anne looked at the big A of Avengers tower and sighed. The building was intimidating by itself but now? The people in it made it all the more scary.Anne had known Peter Parker. Boy, did she know him and all the things that he had to hide. Like the fact that he was bitten by a damn radioactive spider which gave him superpowers. And now he fights criminals under the order of Tony Stark. It was quite the bit to take in when she first was told or rather, found out but it made Peter and Anne grow together and they soon bonded until they soon started dating. And that's what led her here. In an overtly expensive outfit that she would probably only wear once then return back to the store. Anne agreed to let Peter Parker, Spider man, escort her to a Stark galla. How did she let hime talk her into this?

"Peter, I'm not so sure about this." Anne stated in a whine.

"Anne, come on! Mr.Stark is, admittedly a bit scary at first but he's not bad. He's an Avenger for god's sake!" Peter replied. Anne sighed and nodded.They then walked arm in arm through the huge doors.

"Peter, nice to know you made it. Good to know you know how to dress to formal events. I was a bit worried when I remembered the, original suit." Peter laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, aha, y-yeah, Mr.Stark. Um, this is Anne, my girlfriend." He stuttered and then whispered.,"She knows the truth BTW."

:"Peter what I tell ya?" Tony asked seriously. Peter tried to reply but mumbled. "I'm just kidding kid, I trust your judgment." He then turned to Anne and took her hand to kiss in a sign of greeting. "Have a nice night Anne." He nodded his head to the side and left.

"Hm." Peter huffed out.

"What?" Anne asked.

"Nothing, I just expected, maybe more of him." He said a bit flabbergasted. They then walked off to go get some soda at the bar. They talked a bit and drank their soda as Peter told her about the people attending. He then stated he had to go to the bathroom and he'd be back.

"Hey sweetness. What's going on? I saw you with dork nozzle over there. What gives?" She heard. It was her ex, Nathan Burrow. His father, Kaden Burrow, owns a big clothing company in New York. Let's just say, he didn't just make it in to Midtown Science. Nathan was also a douche bag with a dumb jock personality. 

"Bug off Nathan. I'm here with Peter because I happen to like Peter's presence, unlike yours." He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and got close to her ear.

"Sweetness, you remember why I called you that right? Because you eat way to many sweets." He said this with a patronizing tone. As if he was talking to a child.

"If I remember correctly, I think I actually recommended that you lay of of it and eat some damn salad! Have you gone to the gym recently? No? I can tell. Is that why your with no life, boring Peter Parker?" He taunted as tears began to form.

"Just go away Nathan. I haven't done anything to you tonight and I don't feel I deserve your cruel treatment ." She said through tears and many deep breaths.

"If I remember correctly, I think you broke up with me." He grabbed her chin and brought her face near his. "I don't like rejection you whale." He sneered.

"I only broke up with you because you were a cheating, lying, abusive ASSHOLE!" She yelled. People were watching them now. Peter then came out of the bathroom and looked at the scene in front of him.

"You, are , nothing! You are a fat, goliath sized bitc-" Nathan was then cut off by Peter punching him in the face. Nathan fell the ground clutching his nose. Peter got on top of him and started punching him even more. Anne became worried for Nathan even though she hated him, Peter was supernaturally strong so it must have hurt much more. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Tony, and Thor had to drag Peter off the hurt Nathan.

"Woah there kid, don't want me to have to bail you out of prison now do ?" Tony said. Peter was breathing heavy and still looked angry.

"Calm down young friend. I know he had insulted your lady but you must bathe in the river of calm as I do not want you getting in trouble." Thor told Peter. Peter looked like he calmed down a bit after that then looked at me. 

"Good thing his fathers hammered right now." Tony muttered. Everything slowly but surely, went back to normal. 

"I'm not fat am I Peter?" Asked a recovering Anne.

"No, and if your were, so what? If you wanted to lose weight i'd be there for you and if you wanted to eat donuts, i'd probably be with you more so." They laughed and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Thanks Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't written in a while but now i got a two in one tablet so yeah. Ill start writing more.


End file.
